Fighting friendly alternate ending
by Roses077
Summary: Another situation to continue the season one finale...


(Imthor Drome)  
Kaz:I thougth we were friends.  
Tom:Not anymore!From now on,were ennemies!In Chaotic,In Perim,EVERYWHERE!  
Shouted as he stormed out of the drome.  
(Outside)  
Sarah:This can't be happening!This has to be a mistake!I know Tom would never cheat!  
Krytella(from behind):You'd be surprised.  
Sarah:As I said before;I know Tom woulding cheat!We all know him too well!  
Krytella:Thats what YOU think.  
Krytella threw a spy device.  
Krystella:Your buddy Tom knew we were good listeners so he asked us to find out Kaz's startegy.  
She glared at Peyton evily,  
Kryetlla:We eavesdropped on all of your stategy sessions.  
Klay:And in gratitude,he gave us some lovely scans!  
Kaz came from behind..he felt so betrayed by his best friend...like he put a sword hrough his heart.  
Kaz ran off.  
Sarah:Kaz!There must be an explanation!  
Krytella:Yes,he cares about being the best player,than his stupid friendship.  
Peyton:I can't beleive this!  
Sarah:Me neither..

(transport center)

Tom headed straigth for the transport center as Peyton and Sarah rushed over.  
Sarah:TOM!Wait!  
Peyton:What in the name of Nauggthilax is goin' on with you dude?  
Sarah:Is this your idea of a joke?  
Tom:Do I look like im laughing?  
Sarah reached out for him.  
Sarah:Tom..I know you wouldint cheat.  
she held his face softly with both hands.  
Sarah moved closer to him.  
Sarah:But,I don't know whats going on here.  
Tom pushed her away as she backed off a bit Tom:I'll tell you whats going on..I cheated!Just like Kaz said!And now the CodeMasters are gonna try to ban me from Chaotic!  
He said as he walked away to the transport center

Peyton:Tom..where you going?  
Tom:Somewhere the Codemasters will never find me.  
Sarah jumped towards him she yelled out a big "No!" and as he ported out she landed headfirst on her stomach..

(Two weeks later..)

Kaz walked over to the table.  
Kaz:Hey guys..whats up?  
he said completely depressed.  
Sarah:Get over it guys!It's been two weeks!Tom is gone!We shouldint..mind him anymore.  
Peyton pushed his plate away hard and it shattered to the ground.  
Peyton:I cant eat without MajorTee with us!  
He bawled as if he were in tears.  
Kaz:I've just lost my BEST friend!We were friends scince as long as I acn remember..from pre-K.  
Sarah:Kindergarden?  
Kaz:Yeah.  
Sarah:Look,friends are like that,we have 'em and we loose 'em.I had an old friend once..until she moved to Canada and studied in politics.  
Kaz:You know how it feels.  
Sarah:And im still not over it.  
Kaz:Now how do you feel about Tom?  
Sarah:Sure I missed him but I got over him..then I remember all the good times...the first time we met..the pizza-date..the beach.. the training..and that second time we stood together at lake ken-ni-po.  
she burst into tears.  
Sarah:It's no use!!I miss him!  
Kaz:This dosent make sense!!Cheating isint in his nature!  
Sarah:Tell me something I don't know.  
she said sniffing still having tears run down her eyes

Kaz:Get to the source.  
Peyton:What do you mean?  
Kaz:I mean talk to Krystella and Klay!  
Peyton:Rigth.

(In another area of the pourt court)

Krytella was watching Klay's match.  
Sarah banged her fist hard againts the table Krystella was at and she gasped as she turned to Sarah.  
Sarah:TELL US EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED WITH TOM!  
Krystella:Why?And why do you STILL care?It's been two weeks!  
Kaz:Just tell us!  
Krystella:When he called me and Klay,he just had this evil smirk on his face..I liked it so we had a deal;we eavesdrop for a reward.  
Peyton:Scans?  
Krystella:That was Klay's he's using it now.  
Kaz:And YOURS?  
Krystella:Oh..nothing much..just a..kiss.  
she said glaring at Sarah.  
This made Sarah's face go red with anger.  
Sarah:Why you little son of a-  
Peyton and Kaz grabbed her by each arm as she reached to strangle Krystella.  
Sarah:LET ME AT HER!  
Krystella:Calm down!I was kidding!He gave me a liquilizer,a riverland star,a Magmon and a Taki-Nom.  
Sarah blushed pink with embarrasment.  
Kaz:Where'd he get a riverland star and a Magmon?  
Krystella:Dunno,at least I have it.  
Sarah:TELL US WHERE HE IS!  
Krytella:Calm down!I don't even know where he went,the failiure of his cheating was..unexpected if it wasint obvious enough,check the Overworld,Lake ken-ni-po or outskirts of Kiru City.  
Kaz,Sarah and Peyton rushed over to the transport center.  
They first ported to Kiru..asked Maxxor about Tom and he answered.  
Maxxor:Tom was staying here for ten days and then left..I don't know where he went..maybe to some other Overworlder or location.  
Kaz:Thanks Maxxor!  
They all ported out..it was dark..in the outskirts of Lake Ken-ni-po.  
Tom was nowhere in sigth.. they searched for two hours but Tom was nowhere near the lake.  
Peyton:It's hopeless..we'll never see MajorTee again!  
Sarah:We can't give up..but im gonna go somewhere where I can do some thinking!  
she ported out.  
Peyton:Sarah,wait!  
Kaz:She's gone.  
Peyton:But where?Now we've lost Tom..and Sarah!  
he said bawling again.  
Peyton:Now I can't even think of food anymore!  
Kaz:Calm down!I know where she went!Plus,she's not gone forever like Tom!  
Peyton:Where?  
Kaz set Peyton's scanner to a location as he did the same to his own,  
Peyton:M--Mount..Pillar?  
Kaz:Duh!  
he said as he ported out.  
Peyton did the same.  
(Outskirts of Mount Pillar)  
Sarah was sitting on a large rock..looking at the giant ant farm..thinking.  
-Sarah!  
Yelled a voice from behind..it was Peyton,along with Kaz.  
Sarah:Guys,I can't help it..Tom was..my life.  
Kaz:You lov..  
he was interrupted by a twig that snapped below.  
Sarah jumped off the lage rock..there was somesort of fire.. and behind it was..Tom!  
Sarah:T--Tom?  
Tom:Sarah?What are you doing here!  
Sarah:This is Mount Pillar,I love Danians,do the math!And well,I was worried about you.  
Kaz and Peyton jumped in.  
Kaz:Tom!  
Peyton:Dude!We all missed you!  
Tom:Leave me be!I can't go back to Chaotic!Thanks to you Kaz!  
Kaz:Im sorry,I couldint help it!  
Tomn:You should have just kept your mouth shut and don't foul again!  
Kaz:Look,im sorr-  
Sarah pushed him and Peyton from behind as both fell to the ground.  
Sarah:Tom,Im just glad we found you!  
she got closer to him,they were face-to-face..very close to each other.  
Sarah:You wouldint cheat,I don't get it but no matter what I'll..  
what interrupted her was that Tom pulled her closer to him as their lips touched..they kissed as Sarah wrapped her arms around Tom's neck he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Kaz and Peyton got up and stared at them..rigth in front of the fire..kissing.  
Tom:Im still not going back to Chaotic.  
Sarah:Then I won't either.  
Peyton:I can't beleive this!If you guys won't go back then I wont!  
Peyton ported out.  
Sarah:Tom..you were my life now..it's over if I can't see you anymore.  
She had tears dropped down as she ported out.  
Tom:Were all apart because of me.  
Kaz ported out.  
Kaz:It..can't end like this..NOOOOOO!  
Kaz was on his back..he got up,in his bed!  
Kaz:That...was all..a dream?  
Kaz:Pfft!What was I thinking!?That was real!No way!Tom..Cheating!?Alliance with Krystella and Klay!?Peyton not eating anymore!?And most of all Tom!?With Sarah!?Ew!  
Scince it was a rainy saturday morning Kaz decided to port back and go to sleep.  
(In Chaotic)  
Peyton:Now go get!...Whoever it is youre battleing.  
Sarah ran over panting.  
Sarah:KAZ!There'something you should know!  
But Kaz had already entered the drome as it closed shut.  
-Ready to get..Chaotic?  
said a voice coming fromthe other side of the drome.  
Kaz:Tom!?Youre my mystery match?You challenged me?  
Tom:Surprise,surprise!  
Kaz:Actually it wasint so shocking.  
Tom:How so?  
Kaz:I had a dream last nigth.  
Tom:Really?What happened?  
Kaz:Uh..you cheated,Peyton wont eat anymore Sarah kissed you and the group fell apart.  
Tom:When your nervous your greatest fears can come true at nigth,in your dreams..Like me cheating..Peyton not eating and where the heck did you get the idea of me kissing Sarah?  
Kaz:I don't fear that!You two would make a great couple!  
Tom:Shut up and jut set up your battleteam.  
Kaz saw the boards when revealed..nothing was the same as in his dream,exept that Maxxor,Tangath,Intress and Najarin was on the team,an obvious choice.  
so they battled.  
(later)  
Maxxor attack Chaor in Prexxor Chasm.  
Maxxor and Chaor tried to demolish each other as code exploded.  
(in the drome)  
Kaz...was in human form..he lost..but so was Tom!They got coded at the same time!  
Kaz:So who won?  
Codemaster avatar:It's all tied up.  
Tom:So we both get to battle Imthor?  
Codemasteravatar:There is no winner,so no one earned that battle.  
Tom and Kaz both sighed.  
as they got out of the drome..both slouched walking out.  
Kaz:Oh,well,I was really looking foward to that match.  
Tom:Yeah..hey,at least we don't have to fight about it,either way,were still the best of friends!  
Tom said putting his arm around Kaz giving him a messed up his fixed it up afterwards.  
They both got to the table where Sarah and Peyton were watching thir match.  
Peyton:Dude,too bad you didint win.  
Kaz:We figured it's best this way.  
Tom:So..Kaz,tell me more about that dream of yours.  
he said smirking at Sarah.  
Kaz:You really want to know?  
He asked

Peyton:Come on!Tell us!  
Sarah:Yeah,it'll be a good laugh.  
Sarah said giggleing at Kaz.  
Kaz:Kaz:Well,Tom was cheating in the match.  
Sarah:Like that will ever happen.  
Kaz:Peyton stopped eating.  
Sarah:Thats totally unbeleivable.  
Kaz:And Tom kissed Krystella.  
Sarah:WHAT?  
Kaz:Kidding!Krystella was kidding!Plus it's only a dream!  
Sarah:Right.  
Kaz:I meant to say You kissed Tom.  
Sarah blushed.  
Kaz:Then our whole group split.  
Sarah:Thats crazy.  
Tom:But not the whole thing.  
he said smiling at Sarah.  
Sarah:What do you mean?  
Kaz smiled at both as they looked at each other,eyes,half closed.  
Peyton was slurping on a soda as he put it down,it spilled,the spill was heading towards Sara,she moved away from it and found herself on Tom.  
Sarah:Sorry.  
she said blushing a bit.  
Tom:So..do you wanna go get a pizza?  
he asked her getting up.  
Sarah:Sure.  
she said getting up as well,holding onto his right arm Peyton:Yo,dudes,Im comein-  
Kaz grabbed him as he was getting up.  
Kaz:Not today,maybe we should let them alone for a while.  
He said staring at the two walk away..


End file.
